criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Guinee
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = Daisy Foote |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Timothy Sanders Guinee is an American actor. Biography Guinee was born on November 18, 1962, in Los Angeles, California. Guinee spent most of his childhood across the United States, spending time not just in Los Angeles, but also in Illinois and Texas. Little is known about why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that he attended the Houston High School for Performing Arts when he was a teen and later moved to New York so that he could attend the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. Once he was finished with his academics, Guinee decided to begin his career. Guinee got his first known role in the 1986 adventure movie Tai-Pan, in which he portrayed Culum Struan. Since then, Guinee has appeared in a massive amalgamation of TV shows in movies such as Motive, BrainDead, Elementary, Madam Secretary, Person of Interest, Iron Man, 99 Homes, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Castle, Lie to Me, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Guinee portrayed undercover police officer Joe Muller, who unwillingly assisted spree killer Dale Schrader, in the Season Five episode "Retaliation". Filmography *Elementary (2014-2017) - Agent Dean McNally (5 episodes) *Time After Time (2017) - Dr. Monroe *Bones (2016-2017) - Dr. Brandon Faulk (2 episodes) *I'm Dying Up Here (2017) - Matt Patterson *The Affair (2017) - Grant Finley *Blue Bloods (2016) - Stuart Wentworth *Conviction (2016) - Greg Price *Power (2016) - Lance Donovan (2 episodes) *Van Helsing (2016) - Ted (2 episodes) *BrainDead (2016) - Nicholas Pohl *Motive (2016) - Seth Armstrong *Hell on Wheels (2013-2016) - Collis Huntington (14 episodes) *Code Black (2016) - Adam Benton *Growing Up Smith (2015) - Officer Bob *Nurse Jackie (2015) - Joe *About Scout (2015) - Ray Havers *Forever (2015) - Teddy Graves *The Good Wife (2011-2015) - Andrew Wiley (10 episodes) *The Following (2015) - Duncan Banks (2 episodes) *How and Why (2014) - Dave *Madam Secretary (2014) - Paul Wellington *99 Homes (2014) - Frank Greene *Revolution (2012-2014) - Ben Matheson (10 episodes) *Two Men in Town (2014) - Rod *Homeland (2012-2013) - Scott Ryan (6 episodes) *The Pardon (2013) - Norman Anderson *Promised Land (2012) - Drew Scott *Just Like a Woman (2012) - George *The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012) - Marty Rader (voice) *Weeds (2012) - Dr. James Cornish *Perception (2012) - Tom Shelby *Damages (2011-2012) - Jake Stahl (2 episodes) *Fringe (2012) - Rick Pearce (Canaan) *Castle (2012) - Andrew Haynes *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2011) - George Zane *Person of Interest (2011) - Mark Lawson *CSI: NY (2006-2011) - Nathan Purdue/Chris Matthews (2 episodes) *The Oranges (2011) - Roger *Covert Affairs (2011) - Roy Gaskin *Mother's House (2011) - Thomas *Water for Elephants (2011) - Diamond Joe *Off the Map (2011) - Nick *The Closer (2010) - Sam Dodson *Law & Order: LA (2010) - Colonel Richards *Miami Medical (2010) - Jackson *Iron Man 2 (2010) - Major Allen *The Deep End (2010) - Neil Levin *Cyrus (2010) - Roger *Nip/Tuck (2010) - Joel Seabrook *A Buddy Story (2010) - Pete *Criminal Minds - "Retaliation" (2009) TV episode - Officer Joe Muller *Three Rivers (2009) - Jim Santos *Trauma (2009) - Officer Lyons (2 episodes) *Numb3rs (2009) - Glen Olin *Void (2009) - Henry Wallace *Lie to Me (2009) - Alec Foster (4 episodes) *24 (2009) - Ken Dellao (3 episodes) *Eli Stone (2009) - Andrew Carlisle *Life (2009) - Gus Wilvern *Saving Grace (2009) - Kirby *NCIS (2009) - Bart Lemming *The Private Lives of Pippa Lee (2009) - Des Sarkissian *Private Practice (2009) - Seth *AmericanEast (2008) - John Westerman *The Mentalist (2008) - Tag Randolph *Puppy Love (2008) - Toby *Fragments (2008) - Aaron Hagen *Synecdoche, New York (2008) - Needleman Actor *Iron Man (2008) - Major Allen *Stargate: The Ark of Truth (2008) - Tomin *Smallville (2007) - Adrian *Ghost Whisperer (2006-2007) - Charlie Filbert (3 episodes) *Without a Trace (2007) - Andrew Reynolds *Stargate SG-1 (2006-2007) - Tomin (3 episodes) *Friday Night Lights (2007) - Bob *Broken English (2007) - Mark Andrews *Damages (2006) - Jake Stahl *The Lost Room (2006) - The Occupant/Eddie McCleister (2 episodes) *Medium (2006) - Sean Caffey *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Father Frank Berlin *Killer Instinct (2006) - Professor Whitfield *The Shovel (2006) - Sheriff Cole *In Justice (2006) - Richard Rocca (3 episodes) *The West Wing (2006) - Steve Laussen *Sweet Land (2005) - Young Olaf *CSI: Miami (2005) - Carl Dawson *Vinegar Hill (2005) - Jake Grier *Elvis (2005) - Sam Phillips *Ladder 49 (2004) - Tony Corrigan *The Division (2004) - Paul *A Hole in One (2004) - Tom *Tarzan (2003) - Donald Ingram (4 episodes) *Karen Sisco (2003) - Derwood Edson *The Guardian (2003) - Todd Doherty *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2002) - David Bishop *Thieves (2002) - Eddie *Warning: Parental Advisory (2002) - John Denver *Strange World (1999-2002) - Capt. Paul Turner (13 episodes) *The Road from Coorain (2002) - Alec *Personal Velocity (2002) - Lee *The Practice (2002) - Reverend Michael Crane *The Suitor (2001) - Dex *Impostor (2001) - Dr. Carone *Law & Order (2001) - Richard Morriston *Animated Epics: Moby Dick (2000) - Ishmael (voice) *Level 9 (2000) - Det. John Burrows *The Young Girl and the Monsoon (1999) - Jack *Blade (1998) - Curtis Webb *Brave New World (1998) - John Cooper *Vampires (1998) - Father Adam Guiteau *The Outer Limits (1998) - Corporal Charles Pendelton *The Three Lives of Karen (1997) - Matt *Sudden Manhattan (1996) - Adam *Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (1996) - Hoover Dam Guide/ATF Agent (voice) *Courage Under Fire (1996) - Rady *Lily Dale (1996) - Horace Robedaux *Duke of Groove (1996) - Let It Go Guy *Silver Strand (1995) - Lance Surrey *How to Make an American Quilt (1995) - Young Dean *Black Day Blue Night (1995) - Bo Schrag *The Pompatus of Love (1995) - Runyon *Follow the River (1995) - Will *Men of War (1994) - Ocker *Breathing Lessons (1994) - Jesse Moran *Heaven & Earth (1993) - Young Sergeant (credited as Timothy Guinee) *The Obit Writer (1993) - Unknown Character *Comics (1993) - Johnny Lazar (2 episodes) *Daybreak (1993) - OHH Officer (uncredited) *The Night We Never Met (1993) - Kenneth *Queen (1993) - Wesley (2 episodes) *Chain of Desire (1992) - Ken *Mission of the Shark: The Saga of the U.S.S. Indianapolis (1991) - Dobson *Golden Years (1991) - Fredericks (4 episodes) *Once Around (1991) - Peter Hedges *L.A. Law (1990) - Brian Chisolm (4 episodes) *Livin' Large (1989) - Kevin *A Man Called Hawk (1989) - Mitchell O'Connor *Knightwatch (1989) - Kurt *American Blue Note (1989) - Bobby *Wiseguy (1988) - Ritchie Stramm (4 episodes) *Vietnam War Story (1988) - Matthews *Lincoln (1988) - Col. Elmer Ellsworth (2 episodes) *Crime Story (1987) - Vince Romero *Spenser: For Hire (1986) - Kevin Moran *The Equalizer (1986) - Rick *Tai-Pan (1986) - Culum Struan 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors